1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding type coil component.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a winding type coil component is one comprising a drum-shaped core having a winding core part and a pair of flanges arranged on both ends thereof and a wire wound about the winding core part. While Ni—Zn-based ferrite cores have conventionally been used for the drum-shaped core, Mn—Zn-based ferrite cores have come into use in order to secure magnetic characteristics as coil components have been reducing their sizes. The Mn—Zn-based ferrite cores incur less core loss and thus can suppress the power consumption.
The Mn—Zn-based ferrite cores have characteristics better than those of the conventional Ni—Zn-based ferrite cores but are electrically conductive, which makes it necessary to apply an insulating coating to their surface when forming electrodes thereon. On a ferrite core surface in the coil component described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3116696, for example, the part coming into contact with soldering flux is covered with a glass film.
In the method of manufacturing an electronic component described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3620404, for example, while a barrel containing ferrite cores is rotated, a glass slurry constituted by a glass powder, a binder resin, and a solvent is sprayed over the ferrite cores, so as to form uniform glass films on their surfaces. Such coating with the glass films also contributes to securing the core strength.